Talk:Halo 3/Archive 3
0.o sorry im really sorry for messing up the halo 3 page. i am a n00b. anyways go watch the footage its High Ground and Snowbound. SPARTAN-410 :P Plasma rifle on bungie.net it shows H3 MC with plasma rifle and an smg :Looks more like a plasma pistol to me --Dockman 16:23, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::It is a plasma rifle, but its with a Halo 2 character model. SpecOps306 Chargin ma laser! On bungie.net, there is an article detailing the MA5C Assault rifle, and there is one place where it says the only negative comment was it's lack of a secondary weapon system. Later in the article, it quotes someone saying that the only thing that would make it better would be an underslung shotgun or 40mm. Is it just me, or does Bungie seem to be alluding to seconday weapons systems for some weapons? I apoligize if I am obviously mistaken. :Speaking of Bungie's allusioning, if one reads the bungie.net update dissecting three of the Halo 3 screenshots, it mentions covenant batteries, and seems to imply that there will be automated turrets, possibly in multiplayer. Covenant batteries?? Does this mean reloadable plasma weapons? Automated turrets?? Sounds like fun. :THERE IS a new vehicle? Spartan Laser! read the article about it on Bungie.net! Reference to a Chopper, and a brute vehicle, the mauler. Also a whole buch of other happiness revealed about the Spartan laser. And batteries too-if you are really that interested in them. Wow, 3 unsigned posts.. FYI, a "battery" probably means a battery of guns or a artillery device sort of thing. Doesn't sound to me like charge packs to be put in weapons. Anyway, in Halo 2 it's suggested that covenant crates charge plasma weapons, because we see them plugged into crates when not in use.Mr Toad 04:34, 12 February 2007 (UTC) More Spartans in Halo 3? A hint in Ghost of Onyx The book Ghost of Onyx has said that Fred, Linda, Kelly, Tom and the other Spartan IIIs are heading back to Earth (if possible), maybe there is a relation with Halo 3, and did it said, 'he's the only one who could stop the Covenant!' --Master Chief Petty Officer 09:37, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Dude thats true! I bealive the next halo game will future atleast more spartans. I think there are 2 spartans on Earth. This means that those spartans in earth will defend the earth not for the army but for the people. Sebias 2 05:37, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::* You both seem very excited for this. I'm still not sure where in the book youre referencing to find this information, can u give me a page number to cross-reference? Thanks. CaptainAdamGraves 05:41, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :::Just read the content of the final chapter (I am just too lazy), it follows logically that weather or not, they would have return to earth, see it yourself! --Master Chief Petty Officer 12:27, 16 January 2007 (UTC) *I'm wondering what happened to the rest of Sparatn-III Gamma Company, since only 17 stayed on Onyx. If they're not killed in combat, they should be part of the second Battle of earth (and it's quite needed). And what happened to the second season of the Spartan-II program. :Additionally, I wonder what happened with Xytan Jar Watinree, cause Eric Nylund didn't said that he died. He just said that "I have to leave Xytan's fate for now". It's like Xytan will return in H3, altough it's highly difficult to find out a way of how he could have survived. User:Faraz22 20:33, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, you are right, it seems like! Halo 3 is the most confusing thing, but there is a relation in Ghost of Onyx!--Master Chief Petty Officer 03:47, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::You misspelled the elite's name, i looked it up, I just did it because I didn't know who he was. Anyway it is spelled "Xytan 'Jar Wattinree" --O_M_R_I_F_E_R_ET| 13:24, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::::So, what does it gonna do with the game, the Elite!--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:16, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Fred, Linda, and Kelly, are all trapped in a slip space bubble thing in the center of Onyx at the end of Ghosts of Onyx, I don't think they can get out unless the rings are activated. The only other Spartan I can think of on earth is Maria but she said she retired from the Spartan program and is in the reserves. So I don't think their will be more Spartans in the next Halo game. I dont think there will be anymore spartans in Halo 3, Bungie said that it was the MC's story, meaning he is alone, but there will be more spartans in other Halo upcoming games. But if there is other spartans in the game, those would be Maria who is retired, or another spartan which name i already forgot, who seemd to be severly wounded, (even for a spartan). She wrote a letter to the MC saying that she was back. And thats only my opinion. Radzon 02:15, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Link title *Well, they would make it to Earth, remember there are still more Halo Novels to be release?Master Chief Petty Officer 14:06, 3 February 2007 (UTC) there are not going to be any novels untill after halo 3 is released, so no their will not be any spartans in the next halo game. so stop jizzin your self over it Come to think of it, but it is a bit suspiciousMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:09, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Rewrite I think the New Features and Confirmed Facts sections need streamlining. they take up more space than they should, and should be condensed. not discarded, but shortened. -- SpecOps306 00:31, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Where, and what new features, I haven't been catching up for weeks!Master Chief Petty Officer 09:59, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Screenshot? Whats with the new Halo 3 screenshot? it doesn't look real to me, should it be taken down? :*Yeah it looks like the same annimation from Halo2. User:shishno :*As far as I can tell that is not a real Halo 3 screenshot. Just looking at the HUD should make it easy to tell. If you'll notice, there are only spots for frag and plasma 'nades. Also, whoever did that forgot the motion sensor and sheild bar. Finally the targeting reticule is missing. Besides this, the arm and the gun just don't fit in. Courier, Central Post Office 18:49, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :*it's not real, any idiot can figure that out -- User:Sogy 21:19, 7 February 2007 :*This is heresy--The Chazz 21:21, 7 February 2007 (UTC) I think its a false screenshot using the the photo editing shop, or...Master Chief Petty Officer 05:08, 9 February 2007 (UTC) A new Jump Why the heck did Spartans jumped higher in Halo 3, for example in ValhallaMaster Chief Petty Officer 11:26, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Because you can manipulate gravity(Bungie humpday).-Spartan-007 What you're probably seeing in Valhalla is a Spartan coming off a Mancannon. Courier, Central Post Office 19:53, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah i forgot the man cannon.-Spartan-007 Maybe, but you don't think there are man cannon everywhere?Master Chief Petty Officer 05:01, 12 February 2007 (UTC)